


Brats Get Punished

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Yamaguchi decides to teach Yamaguchi a lesson for being such a brat.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	Brats Get Punished

"Why were you being such a brat today?" Yamaguchi said as angrily he pushed the blonde onto he bed.

"Yams I-" Before Tsukishima could reply Yamaguchi pushed their lips together. He pushed in his tongue causing Kei to moan into the kiss and wrap his arms around Yamaguchi's neck.

"You like that don't you?" Yamaguchi asked as he palmed Kei's erection though his pants. Kei whined when Yamaguchi stopped kissing him.

"So why were you being such a brat today Kei?" Yamaguchi asked as he slipped his hand down Kei's trousers.

"Yamaguchi I..." Tsuki moaned out.

"Hmm, What was that?" Yamaguchi asked smirking at the blonde as he played with Tsukishima's length. 

"Yams Ahh~." Tsukishima fell back onto the bed arching his back as Yamaguchi unzipped his pants. Yamaguchi moved Tsukishima to the end of his bed. Yamaguchi pulled down Tsukishima's trousers and licked his lips.

Boy was he gonna have fun today.

Yamaguchi licked the tip of Tsukishima's length before taking it into his mouth. Tsukishima let out a cute moan as Yamaguchi swirled his tongue around the base. Before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah Yams~!" Tsuki moaned as he grabbed a hold of Yam's hair. Yamaguchi swatted Tsukishima's hands away.

"Ah ah brats like you don't get special privileges like that." Yamaguchi said as he removed his lips from Kei's dick with a pop.

"Yams I-"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Fuck Tsuki you like it when I grind deep inside you don't ya?" Yamaguchi asked as he thrust inside his boyfriend. Tsukishima tried forming a response but he let out loud moans instead. Yamaguchi grinned when he saw his boyfriend couldn't respond because of how wrecked he was.

Tsukishima's head was hung back as droll fell down his chin and his tongue hung out. Tsukishima arched his back and moaned as Yamaguchi thrust inside him hitting his prostate.

"Mhmmm!" Tsukishima moaned "Fuck! Yama- Yamaguchi do that again." 

"Brats like you don't order people you understand?" Yamaguchi said as he grabbed Tsukishima's neck. 

"You like my cock don't you Kei? You like how it fills you up huh?" Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima nodded arching his back even more as Yamaguchi slapped his ass. 

"Roll over." Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima quickly did as told and rolled over. He was now laying on his back. Yamaguchi smiled at the image he created of the blonde. He started to thrust inside again even faster then before.

"Yams I'm gonna." Kei moaned out arching his back again. Hearing tho Yamaguchi took one of his hands and wrapped it around the tip of Kei's dick. Tsukishima started crying.

"Yams please let me cum!" Tsukshima cried.

"You have to make me cum first." Yamaguchi said as he thrust inside once more. Tsukishima tried his best to move his hips enough to make Yamaguchi cum. And it worked. Yamaguchi soon came inside the blonde.

"Come for me Kei." Yamaguchi wisperd as he let go of Tsukishima's cock and sloppily thrust inside him. Tsukishima quickly came squirting cum all over his chest and some even got on his face. Yamaguchi smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up Tsuki." Yamaguchi said as he pulled out and watched the cum ooze out of Tsukishima's stretched hole before grabbing a wet towel out of the bathroom.

"So why were you being so bratty today Kei?" Yamaguchi asked as he wiped the cum off Kei's chest.

"Because you were paying more attention to that stupid tangerine then you were to me." Tsukishima pouted as he crossed his arms. Yamaguchi giggled at his boyfriends childish behavior.

"I was only hanging out with him cause he wanted to know how I did my spikes." Yamaguchi replied as he kisses Tsukishima's forehead. 

"Kiss me again." Tsukishima said as he moved onto Yamaguchi's lap. Yamaguchi laughed as he kissed his boyfriends face over and over again.


End file.
